Disenchanted
by Red Rose Production
Summary: This is a story about a young girl that grew up with Will Turner. The first Chapter is a Prologue. Hope you like it and give it a chance. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

My Dearest Wife, I fear that I will not be coming home as soon as I was hoping. With this letter there is a Medailon. Give it to my dear son, William. I miss you all so much. Sitting here on the ship wait to see what is going to happen next, where the captain will take next. All I can think about is you and my son. I will come home as soon as I can. Keep that boy of ours strong.

Love William

P.S. I have sad news. Tell our good friend, Rose, that her husband is dead. Give her a hug for me and her child a hug as well.

_Here is a prologue to my story. If you want to know more, your just going to have to review._


	2. Chapter 1

"OW" sceamed a little girl "Mother, your pulled my hair." she said as her mother brushed her hair. "Opps, sorry darling." said the mother as she hugged her from daughter from behind. Her head rested on the girl shoulder. They both stared into the mirror. "You look so much like your father." said the mother. As she kiss the girls cheek.

The young girl looked up at her "I miss father, when is he coming home?" The mother smiled weakly "Soon, he will be home soon." Then the mother finished brushing the girls brown curly hair.

As the mother was finishing braiding the girls hair, there was a knock on the door. The girl got up and ran to awnser the door.

"Sarah!" the girl cried with excitment as she gave the woman a hug. " Hello, Abigail." said the woman with a big but weak smile "How are you?" Abigail smiled "I'm great." Sarah looked up as Abi's mother was right behind her. "Rose, how are you?" The young mother smiled "I'm good, thank you. How are you, Sarah? " The woman just smiled weakly.

She brought herself down to Abi's height "Why don't you put your coat on and go with Will to market. He will buy you a treat." The girl look up at her mother with pleding eyes. Rose smiled and nodded her head. Abi then ran and grab her coat and pulled it over her shoulders and ran outside.

Sarah smiled at Rose weakly, as the young mother invited her in. "Rose, I have some bad news."

Abi walk outside and saw Will sitting on a bench playing with something in his hand. As he saw the girl he smiled and got up; while puting what was in his hand, in his pocket.

"Will!" said the girl with excitement. The two have been friend as long as they could remember. Even thou Will was three year older then Abigail. The boy smiled "Hello Abi." The stood there smiling at one another for a good minute with out saying a thing.

Will grabed the girl's hand and started to walk down the street. Will then stundenly stopped in the middle of the street. "I'm almost forgot," he pulled something out of his pocket "look what my father sent me." Abi look at it and smiled "It's beautiful." Will smiled "Would you like to hold it?" Abi looked at him in amazment, then nodded her head. He put the gold chain around her neck and let hang on her chest. Will grabed her hand again and started walking down the street.

As the reached the market, the looked around at all the neat things that were there. Will stopped at one chart and ordered two small loaves of sweet bread. Abi looked at all the goodies that was on the chart: three different kinda of breads, rolls, sweet bread, pies, and plain oats for those who want to make their own bread. The baker then put the sweet bread in a brown bag and handed it to Will. Will handed him the money.

The two started to walk away from the market. Will again stopped in the middle of the street. He open the bag and gave Abi one of the loaves. Then grabed the other for himself. They started walking again eating the sweet bread.

Will looked up at the sky and saw rain clouds "It going to rain soon we should hurry." Abi had just finished her treat. Will grabed her hand and was about to ran. Abi stopped him "Wait, before I forget." she took off the medalion and put around her friend's neck. Then they ran together to her home.

Abi opened the door and walked into her home, Will followed closely behind. Abi headed for the kitchen but as she walked by she glaced into her mother's room and saw her crying. She stood in the doorway and watched in confusion. She looked at the kitchen table and saw Sarah sitting there. Sarah beckoned her to come.

Abi went to her and the woman grab her hands. "What wrong with mother? she askes Will's mother. Abi could hear will behind her. "Your mother is sad." the woman said. Abi look into her mother's room "Why is she sad?"she looked back at the woman. Sarah look down at Abi's hands "Darling, I have some news on your father." Abi got all excited, but then looked back at her mother and realized what was going on.

She shook her head and started to back up "No, his not. He said he was going to come back for me." She backed up some more. Sarah looked at the girl with sad eyes "I'm sorry Abigail"

Tear swelled up in the child's eyes as she turned around and ran out the door.

Sarah got up "William, will you go after her?" Will nodded his head and ran outside. He looked down the street and saw a small figure ranning as the rain started pouring down. He started running after her. The street were clearing and everyone was headed into their homes.

He saw her in the middle of the road, kneeling in the mud, hunched over and shaking. Will ran up to her and hugged her from behind. He held her close trying to stop her from shaking. His head rested on her back as she cried her heart out.

Will got up and picked her up by the arm. She stood up then wrapped her arms around him as if she was never going to let go.

After a good ten minutes standing there in the rain. She finally let Will go. He smiled at he weakly "Let get you home and dried off." She nodded her head as will wrapped his arm around her and they started walk back. She rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

When they reached the home, Abi walk right up to her mother's room and gave her mother a big hug. Rose didn't care that she was shoked to the bone, she just need her daughter to hold her. They both sat in the room crying together for their loss.

_I hope you like this Chapter. I'm pretty proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you DarkAngelPeral for being my first reviewer._


	3. Chapter 2

Two months have passed since the Abi was told about her father's death. She sat on the floor in her bedroom as she look through an old chest. Inside there was once a white shirt that has become yellow with time. Abi picked it up and slowly brought it to her nosie. Then she gently placed it to the side of the chest. She picked up a glass jar and saw many different kinds of beads inside of it. She set that aside aswell. Then she picked up an old leather book, then got up to go to her mother room.

Meanwhile, Rose looked in the mirror as she poured herself another glass of rum. She took a small vile and pour the substance into the drink. Then she drank the rum. She was startled when she heard a tiny knock on the door. "Come in" she said.

The door opened and Abi stood in the doorway "Can you read to me from father's journal?" Rose looked at her daughter "Again?" The little girl nodded her head. "Alright." said the girls mother "Lets crawl into the bed." the girl nodded her head again.

They cuddled in the middle of the bed. Rose randomly opened the book and read...

_"June 10 1657, One more day, one more day till I'm with my family again. My beautiful Rose and wonderful Abigail. It has been over nine month since I last saw them. Both of them are my angels. I still wonder why Rose would love someone like me and how I could be the father of the bightest girl there is. She makes me so proud. I want to her soar high in the clouds. Everytime I leave, I'm afraid of the day that I don't return. But I will worry about that when that day comes. _

_Abi will be turning seven soon, I hope I'm able to stay for it. I have missed so many birthdays that I need to make up for. There are the days were I think I should give up the business, but it's to late now it runs in my blood.' _

Abi stopped her mother from reading "What was his business mother?" she looked at her daughter "You know what he did. He was a merchant sailor. Just like your grandfather." The girl smiled weakly "Oh yeah... Can you read the last page again?" Rose smiled at her daughter. "Of Course..."

_"June 21 1658, Today I am home with my family. It's Abi's eight birhtday and this journal is her birthday present. My Dear Abigail, I started this journal when you were born. I know I was going to spend so much time away from you and I wanted you to know who I am. So this is for you, my thoughts from the past eight years. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. And how much I wish I was beside you everyday of your life, but things don't always turn out how we want them to be. Be good to your mother. You make me proud Abi. Love your Father"_

A tear fell from Rose eyes as she held her daughter close "I'm sorry" She whispered into her daughters ear, as she held her closer. Abi looked at her in confusion but then shruged it off because she was too tired. "I will always love you." Rose whispered as Abi fell asleep in her arms.

Abi woke up with a small smile on her lips. She saw that her mother was still sleeping so she slowly got up and went to the kitchen. She cut two slices of beard and put a thin slice of cheese on them. She brought them on a plate into the room. She sat on the bed and started to tickle her mother and said "Mother breakfast is ready."

There was no movement from Rose. Abi looked at her mother's pale face "Mother, wake up." Abi began to shake her mother violently. "No don't do this to me.' She screamed. Then she got up and ran outside across the empty street and barged into the Turner's home.

"Sarah!" she yelled through the house. Sarah walked out of her room with a housecoat wrapped around her. She saw the tears in the girls eyes "What is it? What wrong?" the girl looked at her with no expression on her face "She won't wake up."

Will, Abi and Sarah ran to the house. Sarah rushed into the room, while Will and Abi waited in the doorway. Sarah shook Rose. Then she looked back at the children. She glanced at the desk. She walked up to it and saw an empty bottle of rum and a vile that was labeled "Laudanum" that was almost empty.

She looked at Abi and saw the saddness and hurt burning in her eyes.

Later that day Will was sitting with Abi while Sarah was dealing with everything.

"She wasn't suposed to do that." was that first thing Will had heard from her all day. He looked at he with suprise "Do what?" Abi looked at her hands "Kill herself. She is supose to be the strong one. She was suposed to always be there for me. She took the easy way out so she wouldn't have to feel the pain." she looked up at Will, not even a tear in her eye. "and she just left me with more." Will looked at her with smypathy. She just gave him the 'I don't want your smypathy' look.

They sold the home and Abi moved in with the Turners.

_I know it seem really quick moving but I want to get to the main part of the story. I hope you all like, if not please tell me and I can change it. _


	4. Chapter 3

It has been over a year since the death of Rose, when Abi and Will found themselves on ship headed South. Will stood on the deck looking over the railing, Abi was glaring at him. "I can't believe you sold everything we owned to get us get us tickets, so we can look for your father. Do not realize that this world is big and will be nearly impossible to find him? He could be anywhere." Will glaced at her "Then way did you come?" Abi looked at the ocean "Your the only family I have left Will, I wasn't going to lose you too." Will smiled at her.

Abi glared at him "Don't we get all mushy with me, I'll have to hurt." Will just laughed at his friend looking back at the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it!" A voice came from behind them. Abi and Will turned to face the stranger. Will smiled at the man "Yes, Captain. It is." The man had a brown bread and dark eyes. He leaned on the railing between Will and Abi. "Have you ever been out to sea?" He asked the two. They both shook their heads. "No, but our father were merchant sailors." said Abi. The man looked at the young girl with kind eyes. "Are they not anymore?" Abi shook her head "My father died and we are looking for his."

"Oh!" said the captain. "I'm sorry for you loss, at such a young age too." Abi gave him a weak smile. The man smiled at the two "Well, I hope you enjoy your trip. If you need anything, feel free to ask. I help in anyway I can." Will smiled "Thank you, Captain." The man the walked way to talk to someone else.

"Will what is going to happen if don't find him. We have no money. We don't know anyone. And you are only thirteen. I'm merely ten. A little young to traveling alone. What if something happens?" Abi looked at Will with weary eyes. The boy wrapped his arm around her "Don't worry Abi, we'll be fine. Your just going to have trust me. I brought you this far, haven't I?" Abi just looked away "You did. Excuse me." She leff for the cabin.

A month sailing on the ship with the same people was hard for Abi, she wanted to keep to herself and just talked to Will. Will on the other made friend with those on the ship. Him and the young boy kicked a bucket around for their entertainment.

Abi just sat alone on the bed in the cabin. She grabbed the small bag that was the remainer of her belongings. Inside was: an extra flock, her father's journal, the jar filled with beads, and her mother's gold ring, which was given to Rose from her husband. It was too big for Abit to wear it.

She took out her father's jounal and slowly flip through the pages. She couldn't read so she would look at the pictures he draw on edge of the book. Her finger would trace the drawing.

She heard a loud bang, then seconds later she was jolted forward. The candle on the table fell to the ground. Then it happened again, but it sounded closer. The whole ship rocked.

Abi quickly took her book and put in her bag. She pulled the drawstring to close it tightly and then Put the shoulder strap over her right shoulder, making her bag hangin on her left side. She heard another bang. This time a cannon came through her room, two feet away from her head. Darring, Abi look out the hole and saw a black ship.

She quickly jumped off the bed as the ship rocked again. She went to open the door, but it was jammed shut. She the door trying to make it open. Her heart raced, as she heard screaming of the other people on the ship. She went to look at the hole in the ship, she saw people runing up the stairs.

"Help me!" She screamed as the last man was about to go up stairs. He turned and saw the girl. He turned around and looked up the stairs. But his good heart got the best of him. He hurried and ran to the door. He pulled as hard as he could but it u st wouldn't open. He looked at her through the hole "I'm sorry, lass." Then he turned around and ran up stairs.

"Please don't leave me." she yelled. It was to late, he was gone. She looked down at her feet and saw water around her ankles. She turned atound and saw that water was pouring in from the hole.

Meanwhile, William was running around on the deck, looking for Abigail. But with the rush Will was pushed over bored. Will was floating in the water when the ship blow up. He swam to a piece of the ship and rested on it.

Abi found he self floating on the other side of the reckage. Drifting farther and farther away on a door. She looked around and saw the Black ship as she was floating close to it. But then her world became black.


	5. Chapter 4

Pintel walked into the Captain room carrying a small girl in his arms. Ragetti followed behind carrying a bag. "Captain?" Pintel said with a shaky voice. The dark pirate turned around to face them "What do ya want?" Pintel look back at Ragetti quickly then back at the Captain. "We found her over board, Cap. She still alive but need some attention. She badly wounded." The Captain look at the unconscious child. Then looked up at the two "Throw her over board." Pintel looked at the man in shock "Cap?"

The man turned around and went back looking at his maps. Ragetti step forward and drop the wet bag on the table "This is her, Sir." The Captain rolled his eyes and opened the bag. He pulled out the flock and threw it on the floor. Then he pulled out the journal, wish was wet, but still readible. Looking at the book he smiled "Wait." Pintel and Ragetti were walking away, they stop and turned around. "Get her fixed up." he comanded. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in confusion. "Do it now?" barked the Captain.

When they left the Captain looked through the pages of the journal. A smile creeped upon his face. He closed the book then put it in the drawer of his night stand.

Pintel laid the girl on a cot. He searched her body for any bad wounds. The only serious ones where a large gash on her right thigh and a gash on her forehead. The rest were just brusies. The pirate gently cleaned the wound and wrapped them up. "Who does she remind you of?" he asked his friend, Ragetti. "Don't know, someone, just don't know who." The two left the girl on the bed and went to rejoin the crew.

Two hours have passed, Abigail slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and realize she was not in the small place. Her heart started to race. She sat herself, but winced in pain as she did. She swinged her legs over the bed very slowly. She stood up and limped to the door. She opened it and saw that no one was blow deck. She hobled along and went up the stairs. She could tell that it was night and the moon was shining.

She looked around and saw skeleton's everywhere she looked. Her heart started to race faster. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her. One grabed her by the arm and brought her to the captain cabin. She saw a man looking over his maps. He turned to face the girl "Welcome to the Black Pearl, missy."

"Www...What am I doing her?" she manged to get out. "If it wasn't for my men, you'd be dead. They found floating in the middle of the ocean." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What are those, out there?" she asked as the hair stood up on the back of her neck. "Missy, we are cursed men." She looked at him. "How so?" Then the captain sat her on his bed and told the story of how they became cursed. ( I would write the story down, but you all know how it goes.)

She stared at him in bewilderment "What does this have to do with me?" She asked. The Captain put his arm around her "Nothing, your just along for the ride. Now I will give you two choice: you can stay with us and learn how to become a pirate and be skillful with sword or we can throw you over board in the middle of the ocean. Your choice." She looked at him "I think I'll choose the first one."

The Captain smiled "Good choice. Now what be your name?" She smiled "Abi" The Captain looked at her "You need something more daring than that. How about Dark Angel Annie or The Black Rose?" She looked at the ground "My mother's name was Rose." The Captain smiled "Then how about it, Black Rose." She smiled and nodded her head. "Captain Barbossa." he said while giving her his hand. She looked at is "Black Rose." and she shook his hand.

"You can sleep here in my cabin tonight, Rose, but tomorrow we will find you an other place to sleep." He got up and left the room.

Abi woke up the next morning and walk out of the cabin. Barbossa was at the helm. She walk up there. He saw her and smiled. He introduced her to the crew as the Black Rose. Then he said he will give her time to let her wounds heal before he puts her to work.

A week later, she was able to walk normally and wasn't in pain. So Barbossa gave her the first order, she was to scrub the deck with the others in the morning. In the afternoon, Barbossa himself taught her how to handle a sword.

Years gone by and Abi could handle a sword almost as good as Barbossa. She joined them in their piliging and fighting. She killed many men without any guilt.

It has been five years since Abi found herself on the Black Pearl. Barbossa walked into her cabin. He woke her up "Rose, it's time to get up. I have suprise for you." She rolled out of bed with a yawn. The captain left so she could get dressed.

She wore black chaps that were rolled up to just below her need. She wore a dirty blouse and pulled over a black vest. She pulled her wavy black hair in a sloppy ponytail. Then she left to go see the Captain.

Above deck ship was floating just off shore. "What are we doin?" She asked the captain. Barbossa just smiled at her "It wouldn't be a suprise then. Get in the boat." Abi did what he said and got into the boat. The men rowed them to shore. Barbossa got out then offered his head to Aib. She took it and he helped her out.

He lead he to a building, as they walked in a small man walked up to the captain "Barbossa, is that you?" He said in a Indian acent. "The one and only." said the captain "I come for a favor. I have someone her how needs branding." he turned to Abi and motioned her to come forward. She stepped forward. "She needs the pirate mark." he said. Abi was not sure of this she looked at him confused.

The short Indian man told her to sit on the chair and put her arm on the table. She did what he said. Barbossa stood behind her. The man pulled a rod out of the coals. "You have to be very still." he said. Abi saw the rod had a "P" at the end and it was red hot. He placed it on her skin, just above her wrist. She winced in pain.

Abi looked at her arm and there was a burnt "P" mark on it. "Does this mean I'm offically a pirate?" Barbossa nodded his head. "Do you want anything else? A tattoo perhaps." Abi smiled at him.

Abi had got a tattoo on the back of her neck, just under her right ear. It was a picture of a black rose.

_I hope you like it so far. Thank Dark Angel Pearl for you great review. I hope I get more reviewers soon._


	6. Chapter 5

It was a hot afternoon and the wind was still. Everyone gathered around at one end of the ship. They all circled around Abi and Pintel who were arm wrestling. You could see their vains popping out of their wrist. After five minutes of going back and forth, Abi finally beat the pirate. Pintel looked around "I let her win, I was being a gentleman." Everyone one started to laugh. Abi smiled "Good game. Anyone else want to try. Another pirate sat down and they were about to begin.

Ragetti came up behind them "Rose, Capt'n wants to see ya in his cabin." Rose looked at a opponet "Sorry mate. Someone can take my place." She got up and walked across the ship and into the captain's cabin. He wasn't in there yet, so she went to sit on the bed.

She slowly looked around the room, then she saw that the bedside table drawer was slightly open. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Inside she saw her father's journal. She picked it up and held it in her hands. She heard the captain enter the room. She slowly looked up at him. He just stood by the door looking at her.

She got up looking at the book "How long have you kepted this from me?" He remained silent. "How long have you kepted this from me?" She said more demanding. "Since you have been with us." He said moving closer to her. Tear started in her eyes "How could you keep this from me? It's the only thing I have left of my father." She looked down at the old book.

Barbossa went over and put his arm around her, but she just moved away from him. "I was going to give it back to you but I I forgot, I was going to give it to you for your 18th year." Rose glared at him.

They were both silent. "I knew your father you know, he was a good man." Barbossa said as he sat down. Rose face softened "You knew him?" Barbossa nodded his head "Yes, he was captain of the ship. I was his first mate. He was a good pirate."

Abi arched her eyebrow "Pirate? No he was a merchant sailor." Barbossa shook his head "Nah, Not Captain Jack. He was all pirate. He would do anything for this ship and he died because of it. I did everything I could to save him." Abi looked at him, her eyes watery. "You wanted to see me." She said to change the subject. He stood up, "Aye, I did. I just wanted to know if you wanted brawl for practice." Abi looked at him and shook her head "Not know." She said and left the room.

_Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, way longer. I promise. Thank you all for at the great reviews._


	7. Chapter 6

Abi sat in the bath scrubbing a month worth of dirt on her body. Once she was down she picked up a bottle of rum that was beside the tube and she swung it back. She put the bottle back down and wipe her mouth with back of her hand. She looked at at journal that was sitting on the side table. She picked up the bottle again and swung it back again. Then picked up her father's book.

She turned to the first page and started to read

_" June 21, 1650, Today my beautiful wife gave birth to the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Who know that one day I, Jack Sparrow would have a child. My daughter's name is Abigail after her grandmother. I would give anything to keep her safe even my life..."_

Tears dropped from her eyes as she read on. She put the book down and had another chug of rum, finishing up the rest of the rum. Her head was spinning. She dropped the bottle, and it shattered to peices. Then she stared at the ceiling.

There was a sudden knock at the door. She quickly sat up in the tub. "Whaddo ya want?" She called out. A voice came from behind the door. " We are going to attack a port soon. Are you ready?" Abi show got out of the bath. "Rose?" said the pirate on the other side of the door. "Yeah. I will be right there." She yelled.

She quickly dried herself and dressed. Her sword was at her waist on one side her loaded gun on the other. She then opened the door and stumbled out of the room.

Abi stood beside Barbossa as he gave the orders. He looked at her, then back to the crew, then back at her. He could see that her eyes were glossy and her face was flushed. "Rose, have you been drinkin' again?" She looked at him and started to laugh. "Only alittle" She leaned in so she was only an inch away from the captains face.

"To the boats, Lads" The captain shouted. Abi started going with them, but Barbossa grabbed her by the arm to stop her from going. "No, I don't think it is a good idea if you go." She broke free from his grasp. "No, I am going. I will be fine." she said with a slight slur. Then she turned around and jumped in the same boat as Pintel and Ragetti.

When they got to shore, Abi jumped out and started to fight the officers that were there. Pintel and Ragetti seperated from her, as she fought. Her fighting was sloppy since saw was intoxicated. She did manage to kill on officer. Right after she was hit over the head and her world became black.

"Commodore. What shall I do with this?" said an officer draging Abi along with another officer. Norrington took the girl's right arm. He sees the "P" on her arm "Shes a Pirate. Throw her in jail." He pull on her hair to look at her face. He notices the black rose behind her ear. "Was she part of the crew that attacked last night?" he asked. "Yes, she was, Sir." Commodore turned to the officer beside him "Get a pail of water and a met us in the prison." The officer nodded his head "Yes Sir."

Norrington went down to the prison, the two officer followed behind draging the pirate. Norrington open a cell door and they throw her in.

"Is that how you get all you women, Norrington?" A voice came from a different cell. The Commodore glared at the prisoner. "Cause I know a better way then hitting them over the head, would you like to hear." The Commodore walked over to the pirate's cell "Jack Sparrow..." The pirate interupted "Captain!" Norrington rolled his eyes "This is not how I get me 'women' I would never want to seduce a pirate." Then he walked back to the other cell "She's a Pirate?" Jack sounded suprised.

Norrington ignored the pirate as the officer with the pail of water came down. The Commodore motioned for him to throw it on the girl. The officer did so.

"I'm up" the girl shouted after the water hit her. She looked around as her hand went up to her head. Norrington glared at her "Where did they take Eli...Miss Swan?" Abi looked at him with confusion "Who's Miss Swan?" Norrington looked at her with anoyance "Are you not a pirate of the Black Pearl?" Rubbing her temples, Abi replied "Aye. I am." Norrington was about to speak but Abi interupted him "But I don't know where they are going with her."

"Well, if you told us. We might have let you go. But that be case, you be hanged along with the other prioners." He said. "That would be _prisoner, _since I'm the only one." Jack said, correcting the Commodore.

Norrington locked the cell and left with the other officers.

Abi stood up a little confused, she looked over at the other pirate, who was staring at her. "You come for the Black Pearl?" He asked her. Abi nodded her head. "Your a little young to be a pirate." She looked at the pirate just a few cells away. "I became one when I was ten." Then there was silence between the two.

Abi sat in the corner of the cell and watch the other pirate with amusement. He was picking the lock with a bone. She rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes. Her head was aching.

She opened her eyes when she heard foot steps. It was a young man who went straight to the other pirate's cell. "You Sparrow!" he said to the pirate. "Aye." The pirate replied. Abi sat up when she heard the name 'Sparrow'.

"You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?" he asked the pirate who was now lying on the ground. "I've heard of it" the pirate said. "Where does it make berth?" the young man asked. Abi stood up and walked as closed to them as the cell would let her "The Black Pearl make berth at a Island that can't be found except for those who know where it is. The Dreaded Isla de Muerta." The man and the pirate both look at her.

Jack glared at the girl.The man ask, as he walked over to her cell. Abi just smile, she recongized the man "Willaim Turner." He looked at her with confusion. "Do I know you?" Abi looked at him in the eyes "Well I hope after spending 10 years of our childhood together, that you would know me." Will smiled "Abigail?" The girl nodded her head.

"Abigail?" said the pirate to himself. "Will!" He shouted "Why do you want to know the berth of the ship?" Willaim looked at the Jack "They took Miss Swan."

"Uh-huh. Well if you could get me out, I would take you to it." said Jack as he looked at Abi. " I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." Jack smiled "If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have agree meant?"

Will looked over at Abi then back at the pirate "Agreed." He shakes the pirates hand. "Agreed. Get me out" The pirate said. The door lift free and Jack was out. Will quickly went over to Abi cell with the bench in his hand. "What are you doing? Someone would have heard that." said the Sparrow as he grabbed his effects. "She's my friend." He said, then he lift up her cell door.

Abi got out and gave Will a hug. "I know you won't leave me behind." Will smiled "Lets go" Then the three quickly got out of the prison.

_Hey thanks for all the great reviews. It makes me so happy to here from you all. Well here is the next chapter. _


	8. Chapter 7

Abi stood at the front of the ship looking towards the ocean. The wind was blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes as the wind touched her face. She felt at peace but that didn't last long. "My father was not a pirate." She opened her eyes and looked back at the two standing by the helm. She rolled her eyes and look back towards the ocean. She takes a deep sign. She looks back and Will was hunging of for his life. She just rolled her eyes and look back towards the ocean.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack said to Will, who was lying on the floor. He takes he sword from the pirate and says "Tortuga?" Jack smileds "Tortuga." Will stands up and stands beside Jack.

Will catches himself staring at Abi. "She beautiful isn't she." Jack looked at will "She's a little young for me." he said with a slight cough. "But yeah she is. Where did you meet her?" Will stared into a memory. "Our father, where friends before we were born. They worked together. " He paused for a minute while a smile sneaked on to his face "She never liked playing with the other girls. She would rather wrestle with the boys. She must of got that from her father because her mother was a very calm women."

"What was her name?" Jack interupted. Will looked at him "Rose." Jack's finger rubbed his chin. "Rose?" Will nodded his head as he looked at Jack. He saw that he was lost in a memory or a thought. "What about her father? Who was he?" Will looked back at Abigail "I don't remember. I hardly got to see him. I spending time with my father."

Jack was silent, as he stares at Abigail. Will looked at him when he didn't blink he waved his hand in front of his face. Jack cam back to reality "Umm yes. Will take this." He give Will the helm and walked away. "But I don't know what to do." cried Will, but it was to late the pirate was already in the captains cabin.

Jack was searching through the cuboards. After looking eveywhere "Ahha." he found a bottle of rum. He pulled off the cork then took a drink from the bottle. Then he looked out the window. He put the bottle down then walked onto the deck. He slowly walked towards Abi, then he turned around. He was mumbleing to himself. Not sure what to say. He was looking at the ground when he turned around again.

"Are you okay?" Abi ask as the pirate looks up at her. He cleared his throat. He gave her a small weak smile "I...I'm." Abi smiled "It's okay Jack. I know." His smile got a little bigger "You have grown...quiet a bit." Abi looked at the ground and laughed "That's ten years does to person." Jack cleared his throat again. "You look so much like you mother." Abi's smiled has gone down a bit "She always said I look like you. Where were you all this time?" She asked her father.

"Jack. I little help." shouted Will, who was having trouble with the helm. Jack looked back at him and rolled his eyes. "I promise I will tell you everything, but right now the whelp needs help." he said facing her. Then he went to help Will. Abi smile weakly and turned around to stare at the ocean again.

_Here is the next chapter and yet again it is short. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really makes my day. Always hoping for new reviewers._


	9. Chapter 8

_"Abigail! Please stay still. As soon as your father gets home, we are going to your grandmothers house for supper and you need to be ready." shouted Rose as Abi was in patient sitting the chair, while Rose was pulling her hair up. Abi sighed "Mother, father just got home today, why do we have to go to grandmother's? I want to spend time with father." Rose bent down to Abi's height. "Your father and my mother are not really close and he wants to prove to her that he is not so bad." _

_Abi looked at her mother with confusion "Why wouldn't grandmother like father?" Rose kissed her daughter forehead "It's complicated. Now come on. Lets get your flock on." _

_Jack walked through the door and Abi ran into his arms. Rose followed behind her daughter and smiled at Jack. "Oh Jack, you look wonderful. Now are you glad I made you go buy a suit." Jack smiled weakly and scrached his his forehead. His straight black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and his face was nicely trimed. "Yes, Darling. But it still won't change what you mother thinks of me. " He said as he leaned in a gave Rose a kiss. _

_The three walked up to the big house. Abi was in the middle holding her parent's hands. They knocked on the door and a stiff man answered the door and let them in. They waited as a elderly woman came walking down the stairs, following her was a young man. _

_"Mother." Rose said with a smiled as she gave her mother a hug. The woman smiled at her daughter. Then she looked down at Abi and smiled weakly. "Abigail, you taking after you father everytime I see you." She looked up at Jack, who had a fake smiled on his face. She looked at him as if he was a worthless animal "Jack." She said then walked into the Dinning room. _

_Jack looked at Rose with a 'I don't want to be here look'. Rose just sighed as they followed the woman into the room. _

_They sat Around the table. Rose's mother was at the head of the table. While Jack and Abi sat on one side of the table and Rose and her brother sat on the other side._

_"Rose, their going to promote me to captain soon. I will be incharge of my own ship." the young man said. Rose smiled at him "Thats wonderful news James. I'm glad to her." James looked at Jack "So Jack, hows the merchant business going for you?" Jack sat up straight and smiled weakly "It's going good. We are going to the Caribbean next to..ah..ship some..." Jack didn't know what to say. Rose looked at him "Medical supplies. They are a running low over there and Jack's ship was the fast and they need as soon a possible." She said to help him. Jack smiled at his wife "Yes." _

_The elderly woman looked at Jack with anoyance "How can one live on merchant sailor? It is such a crude job." Rose glared at her "Mother?" But she didn't stop talking "Is this how you are going to support my daughter? You know she was engaged to a duke before you came along and got her pergant with that child." Jack and Rose stood up at the same time. Jack picked Abi up and walked out of the room. Rose glared at her mother "That was uncalled for." She said and ran after Jack._

"Abi. Abi." someone called out to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Will leaning over the bed "We are in Tortuga."

The three walked through the crowed streets of Tortuga. Jack smiled at her walked along . It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" He said turned to Will. "It'll linger." Said the younger man as he looked around.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He said as a woman came up to him "Scarlett!" -Slap- The woman slapped him across the face. He looks at Will and Abi "Not sure I deserved that." Then he looks foward again. "Giselle!" A another woman walks up to him "Who was she!" Then another hand met his face. He looks at Will "I may have deserved that one." Abi looks at him and rolls her eyes "Who do you think you are, Jack? Don Juan?" Jack raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, we staying at the Silver Bell right. So I will met you there." She said and quickly turned a disappeared into the crowd. Jack opened his mouth to say something but she was already gone "Lets go." he said to Will.

Abi walked into a traven. It seemed more quite then the rest. She sat at the bar. She looked the bartender whos back was facing her. "I'll have a pint of rum." The man turned around and smiled "Alright." He placed a cup on the bar and poured her a drink. He had light brown hair that was pulled into a loose pony. His eyes were a dark green. Abi smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Is it always this quite here?" Then young man smiled, Abi figured he was about Will's age maybe a little younger. "No, there was this big fight and the boss kicked everyone out. In the next half hour it will be full again."

Abi took another sip of her drink. He started wiping down the bar top. "So are you alone?" he asked. She shook her head "No, I just need alone time from them. I was on a ship with them for fives days." The man laughed slightly, then gave her his hand "Donnie." Abi smiled and took his hand "Abigail."

_Well I hope you all like this chapter. I wanted to have more backround info on Abi and her childhood. Thanks again for all the great reviews._


	10. Chapter 9

Abigail slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first but after blinking a few time everything was in focus. She sat up in bed, he head felt like it weighed a ton. She looked around the unfamilar room. She pull the covers closer to herself. Then she looked up as someone walked it to the room. It was the bartender. She quickly looked under the cover. Donnie laughed "No we didn't." Abi looked back at him with a sigh of relief, once she saw that her clothes were on.

He walked over to the bed and put a tray of food on her lap. Then sat on the edge of the bed. Abi looked at him in confusion "What happened last night?" Donnie looked at her with a small smiled "You don't remember anything?" Abi shook her head. "Well, you had a few to many drink and when I started to refuse to serve you, you ask if I wanted to be eunich. Then you started telling me you life story. Then you started to cry. So I brought you in her to sleep." Abi looked at him, embarassed.

"I don't think I have ever done that before." Her head fell into her hands. Donnie looked at the ground "Lets just say, I know everything about you. I don't think you left anything out. From your childhood to living with undead pirates and meeting your father in a prison. Makes my life seem as interesting as a pile dung." he said with a slight chuckle. Abi started rubbing her temples. "I'm so sorry. I think I guess I was just releasing anger that was build up inside." Donnie looked at her with kind eyes "I glad you did. You are more interest then any other woman I have ever met." Abi looked up at him and blushed.

"It's a shame I know nothing about you?" She said with a small smiled. He look down at his hands. "Whats there to know? I have done the same thing everyday of my life. You see this is parents tavern and I'm middle child of seven. So I don't even get the place when their gone. I rather be out a sea, but my mother she would kill me if I did." Abi looked down at his hands. He put her own on top of his "Why don't you come with me?" Donnie looked up at her kind of suprised that she asked "But...my.." Abi smile grew. "Donnie, you can control your own life. I think you are old enough to make your own decisions." He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Met me at the docks. I better go before my father worries." She said with a smile. "What if he doesn't like me?" Donnie asked. She picked up a peice of bread at was on the tray and ate it quickly. "Just bring a couple bottles of rum." Then she got up and left the Tavern.

She walked up to the dock and saw Jack and Will looking at the crew that was to be sailing with them. Jack turned his head and glaced at her. He gave her a 'Where the hell have you been all night?' fatherly look. I just walked up to him with a big smile. He looked at me in silence for about a minute then he said "Where have you been all night? You were suposed to meet us at the Silver Bell." Abi just smiled at him.

"Abi!" Donnin ran up beside her with a small bag in his hand. Jack looked at him with a slight glare. Abi smiled at the young man then looked back at her father "Jack, this Donnie. He is coming with us. Then she took Donnie's hand and lead him to a row boat that was almost filled with pirates.

Jack watched as she sat beside the 'boy'. Will look did that same and looked at the two. Jack looked at him "This is going to be a long trip."

Abi and Donnie were staring out at the ocean. "So this is a pirate ship?" he asked her. "No, its the Royal Navy's ship. We just borrowed it." she said with a smile. He chuckled "Wow. It's really something. Thanks." Abi looked at him with confusion "For what?" Donnie sighed "I need a little adventure. I have been in one place all my life." Abi smiled at him "Your welcome."

Jack came over and looked at Donnie "Excuse me...Donnie. I would like to talk to Abigail...alone." Donnie smiled and nodded his head "Why don't you go see Will?" Jack added as the young man left the two.

Abi looked at the sea. Jack stood beside her, leaning on the railing. He looked at her "What did you do last night? How did you meet this 'boy'?" The wind went through her hair "I went to a tavern. He was the bartender. We got talking and he wanted to do something different with his life. So I asked him to come along." She didn't want to tell him that she was intoxicated. "You stayed with him all night." Jack said in a stern voice. "We didn't sleep together if thats what you mean." she said to him.

Jack breathed a sigh a relief. Then there was silence between the two. Abi turned to face him "I wasn't planned, was I." Jack looked at her with confused yet sad eyes. "Just say it. I wasn't planned." Jack closed his eyes. "No you weren't." Abi tried to keep from crying. "If you hadn't got her pergant. You wouldn't have been together. And mother would still be alive married to someone else. She would have good relationship with her mother." Jack turned to Abi "I loved your mother. Very much. But if she wasn't with child. It would have only been a summer fling and we wouldn't have been together."

Tears feel from Abigail's eyes as she looked away from him. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head as she cried into his chest. "Abigail, you were the best thing that happened to me. I died the day I thought I lost you." She looked up at him, eyes red from teasr. " I tried my best to get back to London. When I got there, they told me Rose overdosed and they did know what happened to you. It ruined me." Abi rested her head oh his chest.

Meanwhile Donnie walked over to Will, who was giving him a small glare. Donnie smiled "So, how do you know Abigail?" Will looked at her talking to Jack "I grew up with her." Donnie looked at her to "She is amazing isn't she." Will looked him and nodded his head. "What could they be talking about?" Donnie shrugged his shoulders "It must be a father and daughter thing. Most likely about me." Will looked at Donnie with confusion. "Father and Daughter?" Donnie nodded his head. Will looked back at them and saw Jack holding her in his arms. "They failed to tell me that."

Well I hope you all like it. I will only be able to update once to twice a week with my busy life. Thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

"Jack" Abi walked up to her father, who was standing at the helm. He looked at her and swayed a bit. "You need rest." she told him. Jack just shook his head "No...I'm fine. I'm the only one who know where to go." Abi touch his shoulder "Jack, I have been there more then you. I sailed the Black Pearl to The Isle de Muerta many times." Jack looked infront of him. Then he sighed "Fine." He said as he handed her the compass. Abi then took his spot. "Call me if anything goes wrong." Abi nodded her head. Jack then went down to the captains cabin.

Abi stood there and watched the day turning into night. She looked up and saw clouds cover the whole sky. She watched, Will made his way up to see her. He stood beside her "How much longer do you think we will be?" Abi looked at him "Tomorrow we should be there." The two were silent for a minute or two. "How do you know where the Island is?" Abi looked at the ground then back at Will "I have been sailing on the Black Pearl, Will. For the past ten years. I have been there many times."

Will looked around the ship he saw Donnie talking to some of the other pirates. "Do you love him?" He said turning back to Abi. She looked at him with an arch eyebrow "I just met him." Will rolled his eyes "You don't act like you just met him. You know the whole ship thinks you two are... together. And who know what your father thinks." Abi glared at Will "Are you jealous?" Will didn't say a word. "Will, what about Elizabeth? Your lass?" Will rubbed his forehead. "Thats what I thought. You shouldn't care what I think or do with Donnie."

Abi looked out and say that Donnie was smiling was smiling at her. Will started to walk away, then he looked into the sky. He turned ato Abi "Storms coming." Abi looked to the sky and saw that the clouds were getting darker. She could feel the wind picking up. "Get Jack." She ordered.

Jack rushed to the helm as the rain started to fall. He looked at Abi and smiled. She just handed him the compass and back off so he could stand at the helm, but she stayed beside him. The wind was get stronger as it rocked the Ship.

The storm lasted for half the night, by morning the sea was calm once more. Abi stood by her father as he sailed the ship. Donnie came and stood beside her.

They found themselfs at the island.

"Young mister Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said as the ancher was lowered. Abi marched up to him "I'm coming with you!" she demanded. Jack looked at her and shook his head "No, Your going to stay right here." Her jaw tightened "But..." Jacks finger went up "No." Abi glared at her father.

"What if the worst should happen?" Asked Gibbs. "Keep to the code." Jack said before he left with Will.

Abi watched as the rowed to the island. Donnie walked up to her and watched them too. "They be fine." Abi took a deep breath "You don't know Barbossa like I do." Donnie looked at her "Jack will be fine." Abi looked at him and gave him a week smile "I hope your right." She turned around to go talk to Annamaria.

Time had past before they saw a boat rowing towards the ship. Donnie went up to Abi "Their back."

Abi ran up to meet them, she first saw a women climb over the railing, Will following behind. Gibbs looks at him "Where be Jack?" Will see Abi coming closer "He fell behind." Abi's jaw was clenched when she was inches away from Will "Go back and get him." Will just stood there. Abi then had a break down and started pounding Will's chest "That my father. I want him here now. I don't want to lose him again." she shouted.

Everyone looked at Gibbs. None of them knew that she was the child of the Captain. They all just thought they were really close.

Donnie pulled Abi away from Will. He dragged her to the captains cabin to calm her down. He sat her down on the bed. She tried to get up but he pushed her back down. He sat beside her and held her close. She took a few deep breaths and looked over at Donnie and he looked back at her.

Donnie leaned in and gave her a light peck on the corner of the lips. Abi leaned in a kissed him right on the lips. They looked at each in a calm silence. He pull back a strand of hair from her face "We shoudn't do this." Abi brought her finger up to his lips and then kissed him again. She slowly unbuttoned his vest, next came his shirt.

She pushed him down on the bed. She slowly kissed his chest all the way up to his lips. She sat up, with her legs straddling him. She started unbuttoning her own shirt. Donnie sat up and gently push her off of him. He stood up and put his shirt back on. "I can't do this Abi. If this was an act of love, yeah I would. But you are just trying to forget about you father. He then left he sitting on the bed with her shirt half undone.

Well I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

Alone in the cabin, Abi looked at the door that Donnie just walked out of. She slowly buttoned her shirt back up then she fell back on the bed. She curled up in a ball on the bed hugging the blankets. Tears fell from her eyes. On the nightstand there was a bottle of rum. It was already half empty. She pulled the cork off and was about to drink it. She caught a glance of her self in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She saw that she looked like a wreck. She got up and put the bottle down on the nightstand.

She walked over to mirror and took a better look at herself. She grabbed a brush from one of the drawers. She brushed her wavy black hair then pulled it back in a loose pony. Then she grabbed a small bowl of water and washed her face. She looked back in the mirror; there was an improvement on her look. She looked at her pirate self. She saw her father in her eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door "Abigail, the Pearl is catching up." Abi turned to the door, and then picked up her vest to put on. Then she grabbed her effects and warped them around her waist.

She ran outside and looked over the edge of the ship. She saw the Black Pearl close behind. She looked and saw that Will and Elizabeth were trying to find ways to out run them, but it seem like nothing was work.

"We have to take a stand." Will said. Abi went up to him "There is no way we can win. The best thing to do it so surrender, then no one dies." Will glared at her "Your giving up that easily." Abi moved closer to Will so that she was inches away from his face "I know what I'm talking about. We can't win against them. I know I lived with them for half my life. I know what they are capable of. If we surrender, I can bargain with him. Barbossa knows me."

Will looked down at the pirate "I'm not giving up that easy." Abi rolled her eyes and walked away. She stood there and watched them in disgust not willing to help them.

Donnie walked over to her and stood beside her. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "They're making a big mistake." Donnie looked around "They could be, but they show courage." Abi sighed as she watched the Pearl come up beside the ship.

She ran for cover while both parties fire at each other. Abi thought it was a total waste of time. She watched as Donnie fought the undead pirates. He heart leaped every time the sword almost met his flesh. She saw that they were losing quickly. She looked around for Will, but he was nowhere to be found.

Abi glance back at Donnie, her heart stopped as she sprung from her hiding place and ran towards the young man. But it was to late, one of the enemy pirates ran his sword through Donnie stomach as he turned around. Abi caught his fall, as they both fell to the floor. She looked into his eyes and he looked up to her as he lay in her arms. She placed her hand on his wound. Blood gushed between her fingers.

She looked around as the fighting was ceasing. She saw that the crew was captured and on the Pearl. She looked back a Donnie, who was breathing heavily.

"Rose!" She looked up at the sound of her pirate name. She saw one of the pirates that she used to talk to all the time. "Bo! Will help me move him to the other ship?" The pirate nodded his head as genteelly pulled the man to his feet and put his arm around his neck. Abi got up and did the same. They slowly walked across the plank of wood that was between the to ship. It could barely fit the three of them.

When they got to the other side. Abi was greeted by Barbossa, "Rose, how nice to see you?" Abi looked at him, with only Donnie on her mind "I need to tend to him." Barbossa looked at the young man. Then he motioned her to go into his cabin.

Bo and Abi laid the wounded man on the bed. Abi looked at Bo "Get me some water and bandages. Then she looked at Donnie's wound. She unbuttoned his shirt and took at look at his wound. She quickly looked away and fought back tears.

Bo had returned with a basin full of water, with a sponge socking inside of it, and white bandages. He placed them on the night table. "Do you need anything else?" Abi shook her head as she rung out the sponge. She genteelly washed the wound. Then she took the bandage and wrapped around his stomach so it covered the stab wound.

When she was down she kneeled beside the bed and held Donnie's hand. Drops of sweat rolled down his face. He turned at looked at Abi and gave her a weak smile "You were right about the pirates." Abi smiled back but only for a second. Bo came back in "Rose, I think you should come out her." Abi stood up and kissed Donnie's forehead and followed Bo outside.

Abi sees the crew all standing together. She looks around and sees Jack, which put a bit of a smile on her face. She sees Elizabeth in the arms of the pirates. Then she sees Will standing on the railing of the boat with a gun pointed to his neck.

"The crew – the crew are not to be harmed." Will says as he points to the crew. Barbossa smiled "Agreed." Then Will jumped on to the deck and handed one of the pirates his gun as they tired him up.

Abi walked up to Barbossa "Cap'n!" He turned to face her "How your friend doing? Well I hope." He said with a sly smile. Abi gave him a weak smile "He'll live. I was just wonderin'…." She got side tracked as she saw her father, who seem to be really small compared to the pirates that were around him, over Barbossa's shoulder. She looked back at the captain but no word could come out.

"I trusted you." She said before he was about to turn away. He walked up to her so he was merely inches away from her "Never trust a pirate, lass." Abi looked down at the ground. The captain took his hand and lifted her chin towards him. "Welcome back, Black Rose." She spat in his face. He raised his hand and I met with her face. The back of her hand touched where he hit her.

"Don't you touch her." Abi recognized the voice. Barbossa turned around and saw Jack with he jaw clenched with anger. The captain looked at Sparrow then back at Abi "Oh, how sweet. To bad you'll never see her again." Jack looked into Abi's eyes; they were filled with fear, the fear of never seeing he beloved child again.

Barbossa grabbed Abi but the wrist and brought her back to the cabin and locked her inside.

She saw Donnie sleeping on the bed. She smiled weakly at his beautiful face. She walked up to the nightstand and opened the drawer. She saw her father journal she picked it up and held it close her heart.

She sat beside the bed and started to read her father's entries.

_Well her is the next Chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review. They make me feel much better._


	13. Chapter 12

_Abi sat on the floor keeping herself occupied. She looked up as her father started to dance with her mother with no music but the music of their love for each other. His arms wrapped around her waist as the swayed from side to side. Rose stopped doing the dishes and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her gently on the cheek._

_Abi watched them in admiration; she wished her father didn't have to leave them again. She wanted him to stay so she could see more moment like these._

_Once Jack was finish dancing with his wife he turned her around and gave her passionate kiss. Rose blushed and gently pushed him away "Jack." She said while looking at their daughter, who was looking up at them. Jack smiled "See don't mind." He pulled her into another kiss._

_Then Rose turned around and did the rest of the dishes. Jack sat down on the floor beside Abi and started to play with her. Abi looked up at him "Do you have to go back?" She rests her head on his shoulder "You could find a job here and stay with us." Jack looked at her with love "Oh darling, I have to go. I love my job and being out at sea." Abi frowned "More then me."_

_Jack shook his head "Oh no darling. You and your mother will always be my first love." Abi looked at her mother who was listening to their conversation "If you love us more, then stay." Jack looked at the ground and then back at his daughter "You know I can't stay." Abi frowned then quickly got up and left the room to go to her own._

_Jack leaned back propping himself up with his elbows as he looks at his wife. She looks at his with a stern look "You know she has the right to ask." Jack sighed and nodded his head "I know."_

Abi sat on the floor right beside the bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as her chin rested on the top of her need. One arm was wrapped around her legs; the other was holding Donnie's hand. She slowly looked up as she heard the door open.

"You have five minutes." Said Pintel as he pushes Jack into the room. Abi quickly stands up and runs to give him a tight embrace. She placed her head in the grove of his neck. He looks down at her and smiles weakly. "Is Barbossa going to kill you?" Abi asks as she looks up at him. Jack shook his head "No" he said softly.

"He is just dropping me off at some island." He said as he looked back at the door then back to his daughter. "Oh, that island." Abigail knew very well what island Barbossa was dropping Jack off. He used it often. "No one is said to survive on that island. No one but you. Can you do it again?"

Jack smiles at his daughter "It's hard to say." He was lost in her dark brown eyes. He didn't want to leave his daughter again. "I will be fine. Will you be alright?" Abi gave a fake smile and shook her head "No." Then she heard some movement behind her. She looked behind and saw Donnie slowly waking up.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack asked while looking at the young man. Abi shrugged her shoulders "I don't know."

Pintel open the door "Alright scum, lets go." Jack pulled his daughter into another hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye darling." Then he walked out of the cabin.

Abi slowly walked to the bed. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She sat on the edge of the bed as she stared into the abyss. She could feel a hand on her leg. She looks at Donnie and gave him a weak smile "How are you feeling?" Donnie moves slight on the bed and smiled "Never better." He said with a laugh then he winced in pain.

"I should have left you in Tortgua. I put your life in danger." Abi said looking at the ground. Donnie slowly sat himself up, wincing in pain while her did. "I rather die her with you. Then live with out you there." Abi looked at him, she could see the same love in his eyes that Jack had every time he looked at her mother.

Abi leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. His hand cupped her cheek as his index finger traced her ear. He gave her another kiss. Abi's hand rested on his hairless chest as he kissed her neck.

Then romance was ruined when they her shouting coming for the deck. Abi looked at the door, before her head fell into her hands.

_Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Thanks for all the get reviews and please write more._


	14. Chapter 13

Abi stared out a smile window that's in the cabin. The sun was despairing behind the ocean. An arm wrapped around her tiny waist and pull in close. She could feel the heat of his body against her own. His chin rested on her shoulder and he kissed her jaw line. Then his hand traced behind her ear "I like it." Abi turned in confusion. Donnie smiled "The rose. The black rose." Abi smiled remembering her tattoo.

Abi turned back as Donnie keep her close. She fell into his embrace. They swayed side to side. Abi closed her eyes and smiled. She forgot were she was. She was no longer on that ship but with that man she had fallen deeply for. She whispers, "I love you!"

Donnie turned her around to face him. They were inches away from each other. He cupped her cheek "I love you too!" he whispered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Then slowly walked to the bed while in a loving embrace.

Donnie sat on the bed gently because of his wound. Abi slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She stood in front of him. She took his hand ran it down her naked body. Donnie looked up at her and smiled before he kissed her stomach.

Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
you say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
and frozen in time, oh when you say those words.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
that's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?

Abi lay beside him, her head resting on his shoulder; her arm rests on his chest. She looks up to him as he looks down at her. She smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Do you think they forgot us?" he asks. Abi shook her head "But I hope they did."

Donnie smells her hair "O, you smell so good." He says softly. Abi looks up at him in disbelief "You like the smell of unwashed hair, sweat and salt water or whatever is on my body." Donnie chuckles, then thinks for a minute "Yeah I do." He sighs happily "When we are free from here, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to have my children." Abi closes her eyes, as her grin grew "As do I." Donnie kisses her on the forehead again.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. When the sun was high in the sky, someone barged into the room. The two slowly opened their eyes as the saw Barbossa staring at them with a smile, while two other pirate stood behind him.

"It looks to me that you two had to much fun last night." Barbossa said. Abi pull the blanket up to her face. "Lock him in the brig." He said to the men that were behind him.

They went and pushed Abi push her on to the floor before they grab Donnie roughly, who only had nothing on but his chaps. Abi tried to stop them but they had already dragged him out of the cabin.

Barbossa looks at her as she looks at him. He moves around the room. While she sit on the floor. "It's a shame that you have to be on the enemy side, Rose. I was hoping that you would still be part of this crew." Abi watches as he circles her "Who said I wasn't?" Barbossa stops to face her, he give her an arched eyebrow.

"Yesterday, I was in shock. But really, I'm glad you got rid of Jack. You were more of father to me then he ever was. He was never there for me like you. You taught me everything I know." Barbossa smile down at the girl, he gave her his hand and helped her up "That's the Rose that I know and love." Abi gave him a fake smile.

Barbossa left the room so that she could change. When saw she down getting dress she walk out of the cabin were Barbossa was waiting for her. They went down to the brig as he threw Ragetti the keys to let William out.

Abi saw Donnie sitting in the same cell as Will. She put her hand on Barbossa's shoulder "Him too." Barbossa looked back at her then at the crew and nodded his head. They pulled both Will and Donnie out of the cell and they all headed to the island to lift the curse.

_Here is the next chapter. Then next one won't be till next week because I am busy with school and work. To Robinisawesome, I'm glad you like the story, but I'm a little sad that you don't like Donnie, sorry but it looks like he is here to at least for now. DarkAngelPearl, my faithful reviewer, I'm so happy that you like this story. You were the only one who reviewed my story for the first four or five chapters and if you didn't I probably won't have keep with the story. Yes I know everything bad is happening to Abi. I hope this chapter was a little more cheerful. Please continue to review._


	15. Chapter 14

In the cave, Barbossa stood beside Will and Abi stood on the other side of him. Barbossa pushed Will so his head was over the treasure chest. But he stood up when he heard a silent gasp beside him. He looked at Abi, who gave him a weak smile, "Way don't you do it, love. To show your loyalty to the crew." Abi moved around Barbossa grabbing the knife from his hand. Then she stood beside Will leaning over with the knife pressed to his throat.

"You betrayed me! You betrayed your father!" He said in an angry tone. Abi's mouth was inches away from William's ear "Pirate! How else was I going to get back to my crew!" she said loudly. "Begun by Blood…" Barbossa began to chant "…by blood un-"

Abi looked up and saw Jack walking through the crew "Excuse me. Beg your pardon." Barbossa looked at the pirate in shock "S'not possible." Jack smiled as he reached them "Not probable."

Will stood up slightly "Where's Elizabeth?" Jack sighed, "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

Barbossa yelled "Shut up! Your next." Then he motioned for Abi to slit the boys throat. "You don't want to be doing that mate." Jack said as he stood on the heel of his foot. Barbossa looked at him "No, I really think I do." Jack looked around "Your funeral."

Abi sigh as she looked at Barbossa "Why don't I want to be doing this?"

"Well, because…" Jack pushes a pirate's arm off his shoulder "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." The pirates start to look around and panic.

Barbossa looks at Abi, who is returning the glance "I don't think we should trust him." She says while looking back at Jack, who seem a little dumbfounded but what she just said.

Jack climbed up to were they stood "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa turned to Will "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Jack shock his head No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" He picks up a handful of the medallions "…after you've killed Norrington's men…" he drop them back into the chest "…every…last…one"

Will looks at the pirate "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Jack smiles at the boy "Yeah."

Abi watched as the two made the agreement. She looked down and saw Donnie between two pirates. He was looking at her as well, his gaze not leaving her. Everything around her seemed to have gone silent. Then she was brought back to reality.

"We have an Accord." Barbossa spoke while shacking Jacks hand.

While the pirates were on their way to attack the navy army, Abi stood beside Barbossa and watched as Jack looked through at the treasure that Barbossa's crew had collected.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Said Barbossa as he sat on a rock need the treasure. Jack started walking closer to him "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack kicks on of the pirates into the water and grabs the man's sword as he does it. Then throws the sword to Will.

Abi unsheathes her sword and run towards Donnie, who stood between to arm pirates. She chops one's head and pushes the other into the water. She turns to Donnie and smiled then kisses him. She quickly unties his hands.

The pirate that Abi had pushed stood up and came running towards them with his sword raised high. He takes a swing at Donnie, but Abi blocked the blow with her own sword. The dirty pirate twirled the sword and lanced Abi just about her right knee. She buckled to the ground.

Donnie took her sword and started fight the pirate. Abi watched for a while, holding onto her injured leg. She looked around and saw that Elizabeth came to Will's aid. Then her eyes gazed at Jack, she saw Barbossa piecing him in the stomach. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw him backing up into the moonlight and saw her father in a skeleton form.

Abi glanced back at Donnie who was still fighting the pirate who had wounded her.

Jack cuts his hand and bleeds on the medallion. Then he tosses it to Will. Barbossa aims his pistol at Abi who was not far away. Jack aims his are Barbossa and shoots. Barbossa looks at Jack "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot.

"He didn't waste it" Will says as he drops both medallions in the chest.

Barbossa looks down at his chest and sees it bleeding "I feel cold" Then he drops down dead.

Abi looks over at Donnie, who was finally able to kill the pirate. Both Jack and Donnie race to Abigail's side.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asks as he examines her leg. Abi nodded her head as her looked at the ten-inch wound on her leg. She turns and faces Jack who is looking at her leg as well, but he seem a little bit woozy. Abi smiled and place her hand on his shoulder "I'll be fine." Jack smiled back at her and nodded his head "I know."

Jack, Abi, Donnie and Will stood on the deck of the Dauntless in front of Norrington. "Mr. Turner and…." He looked at the man that was beside him. "Donnie." The young man to the commodore his name "Donnie. Since you not are not pirates I shall let you both off with a warning."

Then the commodore turned to Abi and Jack "As for you two, both wearing the pirate brand, as soon as we get to Port Royal, you will be hanged." Jack looked over at Abi then back at Norrington. "Commodore, I will take full blame. Abigail does not deserve this. She is after all you niece."

Everyone on the ship was silent and all staring at the three. Abi was looking at Jack who was looking at Norrington. Norrington was looking from Jack and then to Abi. He didn't know what to say. Jack smiled weakly "Do put her life to an end."

Norrington sighed, "Fine. Only one condition." Abi looked back at Norrington. "She will learn to proper and respect the law." Jack brought his hand up "That's two conditions." Norrington rolled his eyes.

Abi shook her head "No." Jack looked at her with a stern look. "Com'on Abi, you're getting a chance to live." Said Donnie. Abi looked into her father's eyes "I don't think I could live again without you." Jack moved closer to his daughter, his hand caressing her cheek "Your strong enough. You did live all these years without me. I want you to live."

Abi slowly nodded her head and turned back to Norrington "Okay, I'll do it." Norrington bowed slightly then motioned for the guard to bring Jack to the brigs.

Norrington looked at Abi, "You should have my man look at that leg." Abi nodded her head and wobbled along with Donnie beside her.

Back at Port Royal it was the day of Jacks hanging. Norrington brought Abi into the cells to say goodbye to her father.

She walked down her hair was done up, not a hair out of place. She wore a navy blue frock. She had a white band on her right wrist to cover up the pirate brand.

When Jack set eyes on her, he remembered the first time he saw his love, Rose. Abi walks up to his cell. She turns and watches Norrington leaves. She turns back to face her father.

"This will be the third time that you would have died." She says with a smile on the corner of her mouth. Jack smiles, reaching through the bars to touch her face "I'm afraid it will be the last time."

A tear fell from Abi's eye, knowing she was going to see her father die in a few minutes. Jack wiped away her tear with his thumb "Don't cry for me."

Norrington came back to retrieve his niece, Donnie beside him. Donnie took Abigail's hand and lead her out, the commodore following closely behind.

Abigail and Donnie stood near Norrington. The guards brought out Jack, his hand bound. They lead him up to the gallows and an official started reading a proclamation "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

Abi turned and glared at Norrington, he looked at her then back at Sparrow. Donnie held her closer.

The official continued stating Jack record " …sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

They put the noose around his neck. A drum roll is heard. They pulled the lever and Jack falls through the floor. Will sword pierced the wood so Jack could stand on the sword. Then Will ran up the gallows to cut Jack loose. Norrington's men ran after them. Finally, the navy officers surrounded Jack and Will.

Norrington points his sword at the two "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Governor Swan speaks to Will "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man." Will says defending Jack. Abi and Donnie finally reach the circle. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will say as if to spit in Norrington's face.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington spoke. "It's right here… between you and Jack." Abi walked up to Will and faced the commodore "Mine as well." Donnie joined her. Elizabeth was next to stand up for Jack. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down." Cries the governor.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He says walking up to the governor " I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" _Then he moves over to Norrington and start pointing at his chest "_I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." He starts to walk away, but then turns to Elizabeth. "Know that. Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Then he smiles at Abi "I'll see you around love." He gives her a wink. He backs up "Will …nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Then he falls over the wall and falls into the water.

Everyone races to the wall and watch him swim back to the ship.

Donnie face Abi "Do you think you'll miss him?" Abi smiled at him "Of course I will. But that's not going to be the last we see of Cap'n Jack." Then she leans in a gives Donnie a passionate kiss.

Donnie held her close as she looked over her shoulder and saw Will with Elizabeth. Abi takes Donnie's hand and walks over to the couple. Abi smiles at Will then couldn't resist giving him a hug "Thank you, Will." Will smiled when she released him "I didn't want you to lose your father again." Abi nodded her head then turns to Elizabeth "You have a keeper here." Elizabeth looks at Will and smiles. "I know."

Donnie wraps his arms around Abi's waist and rest his head on her shoulder. Then the four start walking away. Life will be pretty normal until Jack would enter their lives again.

_Ok, here is the last chapter sadly. But is the longest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. There will be a sequel coming soon; I already have it in my head. I want to take the time to thank all my great reviewers. This is by far my favorite story that I have written. Hopefully the next one will be just as great. Ta._


End file.
